


最佳黄文 The Best of PornHub

by Augathra



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Cat suit play, Chinese, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Office Sex, PWP, Pornhub, it seems I watched too many gayporns, 中文, 开车啦
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 16:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14501211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augathra/pseuds/Augathra
Summary: Everett在办公室里看豹玫瑰的黄片，T'Challa加入了他……





	最佳黄文 The Best of PornHub

    完成两个小时注意力高度集中对国务卿的例行季度汇报文书工作后，Everett Ross开始享受今晚由史塔克工业举办的宴会前难得的三小时空闲时间。

    现在，他正例行每日的“情报搜集工作”：在Google中输入“T'Challa news”，时间选择“今日”，然后一条不落地点进每条正式或小道的消息仔细阅读，确保自己不会错过大众媒体对他男朋友的任何“爆料”。

    是的，感谢Shuri不小心“手滑”把他和T'Challa在奥克兰的瓦坎达国际外联中心办公室内激吻的视频传到Twitter上，超过300万的转发让两人秘而不宣的恋爱关系成了路人皆知的八卦。从那天起，“everpanther”不仅常年出现在各国Twitter“趋势”和YouTube热门里，Facebook和Instagram里同名小组更是达到了惊人的千万粉丝，更别说在Tumblr、Reddit等平台的曝光率了……

    作为力求低调的CIA高级探员，Everett在无奈中逐渐习惯于自己的照片在各大媒体上被传播了，感谢其工作的特殊性和Dora Milaje竭尽全力的保护，他的生活并没有起太大波澜，然而偶尔在网上碰见的东西还是会让他头疼，比如说搜索结果第一页中的某条：PornHub最佳everpanther视频，预览小图是黑豹战衣的“T'Challa”把一身西装的“Everett”压住的场景……

    “呃。”Everett叹口气。是的，神秘非洲高科技国家的黑人国王，隶属于美国CIA的白人男性探员，这么一个“情趣盎然”的组合吸引了不少人的注意力。Everett已经看过无数个意淫他俩性生活的文和图片了，他也知道某些色情片公司会请外貌相似的人扮成他俩的样子拍收费色情片，至于热衷于玩cosplay搞些业余小黄片的更是举不胜举……

    出于好奇，Everett点开了PornHub的推荐。

    “What the fxxk？！”虽然早就做好了心理准备，但眼前页面的“精彩”还是让Everett忍不住惊呼出来。

    这应该是某个直接叫做everpanther的频道，里面分门别类罗列了近千部作品。Everett在内心翻了个白眼，性果然是人类第一驱动力。他抱着研究的精神开始翻看视频的标签，传统的跨种族（interracial）、BBC、粗暴性爱（rough sex）、无套性交（bareback）之类的就不说了，由于两人身份的特殊，热衷于everpanther的粉丝们还自创了不少新的标签，比如说猫咪套装（cat suit）、王座情趣（throne play）、赌场情趣（casino play）以及豹形兽交（panther shapeshifting）之类的……虽然绝大多数也就是粗制滥造的性幻想，但也有制作精良花了不少功夫在服装和演技上的视频。【注释1】

      佩服人类在性上面的创造力，Everett几乎是感到好笑地点开了“赌场情趣”。正如标签的名字所述，这个分类下全都是他和T'Challa在赌场时的……做爱。CIA探员摇了摇头，无论他当时多想把瓦坎达国王勾到床上去，也不至于在严肃的工作时就搞了起来。大多数评分和点击率较低的视频都很直接粗暴，某个完全不像他的年轻白人小伙子极其夸张地喝着酒朝完全不像T'Challa的黑人小伙抛媚眼，紧接着两人就冲到厕所里干了起来……Everett一边几乎是笑着快进完视频，一边在心里默默思考着：到底是谁把T'Challa和他在赌场交锋的场景泄露出去的？要知道他一边喝酒一边冲着黑豹挑衅的事情，应该只有在场的Nakia、Okoye以及部分手下知道。

    没啥想法的Everett顺手点开了“赌场情趣”里排行第三的视频。哦，天呐！Everett不安地在座位上扭动了一下，视频里他被“Klaue”骚扰后强行带到赌场单独的小房间里“交易”，就在“Klaue”把连头发颜色都没染对的“Ross探员”剥光绑在床头时，“T'Challa”赶了过来，在打败了军火贩子之后就借机和“Ross”大搞特搞起来……

    Everett不得不承认，视频里两人干得挺投入，然而回忆起釜山赌场里Klaue一边揉捏着自己肩膀，一边暗示希望单独交易的画面，年长的男人就忍不住打了个寒颤，如果那天T'Challa不在……甩开诡异的念头，Everett直接点开了“赌场情趣”评分最高的视频。哇哦，这个想法不错！他忍不住笑了起来，视频里“T'Challa”和“Everett”玩起了对赌，赢家可以操对方的屁股（你们都把任务给忘了吗）。视频里的“T'Challa”延续了现实中黑豹的好运，大获全胜。然后他就在众人的围观叫好下把直男“Ross探员”压在赌桌上开了苞。说实在的，这个剧情挺蠢的。然而大概是因为扮演T'Challa的黑人小伙确实够辣，而演Everett则是个真的前后双处的twink（探员本人郁闷地想了想自己的银发和抬头纹），声音又格外好听，所以让这个视频成了“赌场情趣”的第一名。【注释2】

    稍稍感到血流加速的Everett舔舔嘴唇，哦，和T'Challa在赌场做爱，挺有建设性的一个想法。看了眼电脑右下角的时钟，他发现自己还有足够多时间，于是便点进了everpanther频道力荐的Top 10视频播放列表里的第十个。

    Everett直接拉到了视频的三分之一处，看了一眼，瞪大了双眼。操，视频背景是王座室（黑豹曾经对外展示过瓦坎达日常议事的画面），“T'Challa”被绑起来扔在地上，而披着皮草的“Killmonger”正把趴在王座上一丝不挂的“Ross探员”操到不停浪叫。目光迅速避开画面，Everett注意到了视频的标签里写着“NTR”一词，感觉这个分类似乎在不少“瞥过”的文和图里都出现过，于是他克制不住好奇心地点了进去。

    新出现的画面让还没有google一下“NTR”含义的Everett自动明白了这是怎样一种“玩法”。大概有快近百来个视频吧，都是他和T'Challa在对方面前和别人做爱的剧情。作为被意淫的主角，Everett在恶心和刺激两个矛盾的感觉驱动下浏览了一下页面。T'Challa那边最多是和Erik和Nakia，而他自己这边最多的则是M’Baku、Erik（为什么还有他啊）和Klaue……Everett犹豫着要不要点开评分第一的视频，当他注意到视频的标签是“CIAs”和“gangbang”时扬起了眉，果断放弃了，他可不想再也无法直视手下的探员们。【注释3 】

    感到有些不满足的男人期待地点开了“猫咪制服”标签，弹出的视频预览小图引得他血液流向下体。被黑豹战衣勾勒出完美身材的T'Challa实在是性感，看到这一分类下数百个视频和异常高的点击率，Everett一点都不奇怪，因为他本人也会为黑豹装下那健壮流畅的肌肉、敏捷有力的动作而心醉神迷。随机点开了几个评论比较多的视频，有他俩在釜山审讯室里偷偷摸摸的口交，在Shuri实验室里温柔浪漫的伤后抚慰性爱，甚至还有两人在圣蒙特山大战后众目睽睽之下的公开性爱……Everett半硬了起来，他发现自己真的很喜欢和黑豹状态下的T'Challa做爱的主意。

    几乎忘记还在工作时间的探员呼吸急促地点开了页面右边一直漂浮着的Top 10视频播放列表的第一名（有“猫咪制服”和“办公室”标签），只不过看了几秒，Everett的阴茎就忍不住跳了一下。这个片子应该是专业同志片公司拍摄的，因为男主的身材着实不错，仿制的黑豹战衣也极其逼真，头盔上纹路几乎可以以假乱真。在办公室内站着低头专心看文件的“Ross”也并没有像其他黄片一样挑了个比T'Challa看起来还年轻的金发帅哥来演，而是更为贴近现实的找了个把沙金色短发简单染成银色、有着抬头纹和眼袋的矮个中青年。

      Everett因为剧情过于贴近他目前的真实现状而性奋起来，在办公室里和黑豹装的T'Challa做爱？他有种想给这个色情片公司打钱的冲动。快进地看了几个片段，CIA探员舔舔嘴唇确认了一下时间，心虚地望了一下窗外的河景，然后把电脑的声音放大（为了保密，他的办公室有着绝佳的隔音处理），聚精会神地开始看片。

    不过是看了几分钟，探员就忍不住把手伸向了拉链处，想要把彻底勃起的阴茎释放出来……就在Everett诅咒自己竟然在办公室里看着黄片自慰时，突然感觉耳垂被轻轻咬住，某个温热柔软的东西沿着他的耳廓轻轻滑过，湿漉漉的舔弄声引得一股电流蹿向下体。小个子男人在刺激之下叫出声跳了起来，差点掀翻了办公椅，倏然发现他幻想中的男人正站在他身侧，穿着那身能让他当场射出来的黑豹战衣。

    “T-T'Challa！”Everett不知所措。“不是跟你说别再从窗户外爬进来了吗？”

    “我知道……”黑豹头盔露出的琥珀色双眼带着促狭的笑意，T'Challa夸张地瞄了一眼男友支起的小帐篷，然后又看了看依旧播放着黄片的电脑屏幕。“我只是太好奇了，是什么东西如此精彩，能够让我站在联合反恐中心副指挥官身边整整一分钟都没有被注意到。”

    就在此时，仿佛配合黑豹的捉弄一般，视频里的“Everett”忘我地叫了起来：“哦，T'Challa，操我！操我！狠狠地操我！”

    真正的Everett脸红得要渗出血来了，他慌乱地直接摁掉了音箱的电源：“我-我不小心点到弹出的广告了，你知道的，那些到处都是的色情网站弹窗。嗯，我正在看你昨天在联合国的——”

    T'Challa咯咯笑了起来，微微摇了摇头。他颇为放松地直接坐在了办公椅上，抓住挠头的探员的手腕，拉向自己。失去重心的Everett跌落到爱人的怀中，直接坐到了他的大腿上。

    “如果你想要我穿着‘猫咪套装’操你，只要开口就行了。”T'Challa故意压低了声线，把头搁在Everett的肩上，凑近他的耳朵诱惑道。

      喉头冒出短促呻吟声的小个子男人想要站起来，却被黑豹紧紧圈在怀里，他窘迫地扭动了一下：“我只是……你懂的，有点好奇别人怎么看待我们的。”

    T'Challa没有评价探员的口是心非，他只是用左手抚摸过Everett的勃起，引来他的轻颤，然后装作若无其事的样子靠近电脑屏幕，重新打开音箱，调大了音量欣赏起来。

    黑豹暂停正在播放的视频，打开了新窗口调出历史记录，把浏览痕迹重新一一打开。Everett想要拉住他的手，却因为阴茎被不轻不重地捏了一下，只能乖乖咬住嘴唇看着自己小小的“性趣”在男友面前一览无遗。

    “看来大家对于我俩的性生活充满了好奇，”T'Challa同样惊讶于everpanther在PornHub上的受欢迎程度。“老实说，这让我感到‘荣幸（flattered）’的同时还有点不安。”显然，黑豹注意到了“NTR”这个标签。

    虽然面罩之下Everett看不出T'Challa是否皱起了眉头，但很明显瓦坎达国王不喜欢自己的恋人被其他人操弄的剧情，哪怕这只是别人的幻想。他和探员一样，只看了一会儿“Erik”在王座室强迫“Everett”的视频就迅速关掉了窗口，然后粗略地浏览了一下其他缩略图和简介。带着有些不满和无奈的腔调，他吻了吻Everett的后颈：“第一，Erik不会做出这种事情，他所追求的不是羞辱；第二，Klaue已经为他的骚扰付出代价了；第三，你不会真有对你抱着‘不健康’兴趣的手下吧？”

    银发探员笑了起来，决定还是不要告诉国王男友他确实有向自己热情告白过的手下，突然，他意识到一个问题：T'Challa不是戴着面罩吗？Everett着迷地直起身子，扭头轻吻着T'Challa的下颚，唔，嘴唇接触到的并不是卷曲的胡须而是略微有点橡胶感的光滑振金织物。

    知道爱人在想些什么的黑豹并没有给出解释，只是一边浏览着黄片，一边悄悄地让左手从腰际探入Everett的衬衫，一路向上。战衣手套上凸出的三角纹路略显粗糙，引得本就敏感的年长男人忍不住挺起低吟起来。

    看完“赌场情趣”标签的T'Challa加力揉捏着掌下柔软的腰侧软肉，单手扯开探员的领带，抬起他的下巴露出白皙的脖颈。想知道黑豹到底如何露出嘴的Everett刚要低头却被大手固定住脸，只能感受到皮肤被反复咬住吮吸。

    “这个天气我可没办法穿高领了……”

    “所有人都知道我们做过爱的，掩盖毫无意义，”T'Challa试着在男友的脖子上留下尽可能多的吻痕。“你是我的。”

      Everett不再挣扎着想去研究黑豹战衣是如何运作的，而是放松地向后靠在男友结实的胸膛上：“看来我的豹子不太喜欢这些视频。Well，说实在的我也不太想看到你和Erik——”

    T'Challa彻底解开了探员熨烫服帖的衬衫，捏住他已经硬挺的乳头，并且恶意地使劲扯了一下，不让Everett继续多想些奇怪的画面：“不不，有些主意还是很有意思的，比如说，赌场里我在众人面前赢得了你的初夜……”黑豹一边用拇指和食指蹂躏着Everett的乳头，一边轻轻顶起身子让怀中的男人知道自己已经硬了：“这让我想知道，嗯，你之前被其他男人碰过吗？”

    敏感的两点被揉捏拉扯的刺激让想要触碰T'Challa肌肤却只能摸到振金战衣的Everett脑子一团迷雾，他转过身体，跨坐在男友的大腿上，整个人缩进他的怀里想要更多：“虽然我很想装出身经百战的样子，但答案是‘没有’……Well，我可是个只对女人感兴趣的直男。”

    “直男？”T'Challa的手开始在探员身上游走，从小腹到胸，然后顺着脊椎向下探入裤子与腰之间的缝隙。“直男可不会从柏林开始就试着勾引我……”

    Everett挺起身子，喜爱地捏了捏黑豹头盔上的猫耳，他总是忍不住把玩这个设计（虽然并不是柔软的毛绒绒）。哦，他真的很喜欢猫咪，无论大小。Everett捧住T'Challa的脸，不管是否能够触碰到渴求已久的湿润唇瓣，他闭上双眼轻吻下去：“和直弯无关，我喜欢的只你而已。”

    喉头发出近乎和猫一样满足的咕噜声，T'Challa抬起Everett的双腿，猛地把他压在了办公桌上，头盔自动消失了。黑豹贪婪地用舌头撬开小个子探员微张的嘴唇，灵巧地让两人的软肉疯狂交缠，舌尖时不时刮过上颚，让身下的人轻颤起来。

    “T'Challa……这是我的办公室。”被吻到晕头转向的CIA探员试着推开按住自己的男人。

    黑豹舔舔嘴唇，得意地笑着再度恢复了头盔。他仿佛一只正在觅食的大猫般，把Everett的双腿打开，让两人下体相贴，然后双手撑在探员的头两侧：“刚才某人在办公室里看着色情片自慰呢。”

    脸红得厉害的Everett侧过头近乎于羞涩地避开男友染上攻击性的双眼：“我只是好奇PornHub上我俩的最佳黄片是什么而已……”

    T'Challa搂起探员的腰，让他抬起身子和自己一同看向身边电脑的屏幕。轻笑之下，瓦坎达国王继续播放刚才最小化的视频，片中，“Everett”正赤身裸体地趴在办公桌上，因为无法够着地面而不自觉地晃荡着双腿、翘起屁股，他身后的“黑豹”正用一根满是凸起的按摩棒缓慢地操弄开拓他……

    “你知道我能够听到你每分钟120的心跳，嗅到你性奋的味道……”T'Challa模拟着性交，让在黑豹装下极其明显的勃起摩擦着Everett两腿之间。“你喜欢这个。被穿着战衣的我操到哭……就在这里。”

    绝大多数时间都温柔体贴的情人嘴里冒出的下流话让Everett不自觉地勾起了双腿，他看了一眼视频，黄片中的“黑豹”甩开按摩棒，脱下紧身裤，掏出阴茎径直插入了不断拱起屁股迎合的“探员”的后穴中。

    Everett躺了下来，抬起一只腿勾住T'Challa的肩膀：“哦，你的老二可比他粗长多了。”

    “那是当然。被这根老二操过后，你这辈子都不会再想被其他人操了。”得到默许的黑豹关掉了电脑屏幕和音箱的电源，迫不及待地脱掉Everett的鞋和裤子，让他只剩下凌乱的衬衫、领带和西装上衣，近乎于无辜地仰面躺在办公桌上看着自己。

    这是Everett第一次和黑豹装的T'Challa做爱，刚才鲜少听见的下流宣言更是让他阴茎涨到发疼，脑子叫嚣着想要被进入、被填满的充实感。

    “有润滑剂和安全套吗？”T'Challa的手指划过Everett没有什么体毛的白皙胸膛。

    “你不会真以为我会在办公室里准备这些玩意吧。”银发的探员挑起眉毛。“这可是——”

      没等Everett强调工作的重要性，他就被塞入嘴里的手指打断了。T'Challa控制双手的战衣褪去，一边撸动探员的阴茎，一边用右手的食指和中指捏住他湿滑的舌肉：“那就好好地吸湿我的手指，这是你仅有的润滑了。”

    Everett呻吟着仿佛在为T'Challa口交般，缓慢而色情舔舐着他关节分明、极长的手指，如同PornHub上的业余演员，发出了啧啧水声，透明的唾液顺着嘴角流下。

    T'Challa看着Everett望向自己迷蒙的双眼，被战衣紧紧束缚的阴茎硬得要炸了。他捏住探员张开的大腿，中指缓缓地探入后穴中。

    唾液略显干涩的润滑显然不太够，Everett闷哼了一声，忍不住夹紧了身体。T'Challa慢慢地转动手指，左手抚摸着爱人大腿根和股沟之间极其敏感的嫩肉。

    “啊……”小个子男人拱起身体，想要寻求摩擦，想要挤出入侵体内的异物。

      T'Challa停了一下，小心地塞入第二根手指：“放松，小猫咪，放松……”

      虽然口头从不承认，年长的男人其实很喜欢被他的黑色大猫爱称为“猫咪”，他深呼吸着，试着让本能地夹住手指的后穴接受扩张。

    早就把爱人所有敏感点探索得一清二楚的T'Challa很快摸到了那块甜蜜区域，指腹按了上去。Everett条件反射地收缩肌肉、叫了起来，双腿无意识乱蹬着，阴茎渗出的前液濡湿了T'Challa的手。

    黑豹用前液涂满第三根手指，塞了进去，因为尺寸的问题，他的猫咪只有被起码三根手指操开后才能勉强承受阴茎的进入。T'Challa呼吸急促地看着在办公桌上扭动呻吟的探员，只想现在就整个人都埋入爱人的身体。

    如果说Everett喜欢黑豹装，那么探员在大众面前一套套高档优雅又禁欲的西装恐怕就是T'Challa的催情剂了。在处理公务的办公室内，Everett一丝不苟的银发被薄汗浸湿，整齐无痕的衬衫被扯开露出苍白柔软的胸膛，深红色领带草草地挂在脖子上，服帖修身的西装因为欲求不满的扭动压出褶皱……T'Challa失去耐心，抽出了手指。

    已经习惯被男人进入的后穴开合着，露出粉色的嫩肉，T'Challa褪去裆部碍事的战衣，露出已经被前液浸湿的贴身内裤，掏出了阴茎。虽然这个时候想到妹妹并不合适，但T'Challa不得不感谢Shuri对于黑豹战衣的改造。

      “T'Challa……进…进来，操我……”Everett和黄片里的演员一样请求，双腿夹住黑豹结实的腰摩擦着。

    T'Challa捏住他柔软的臀瓣，用拇指扒开，闷哼一声把龟头挤入约括肌，缓慢地把阴茎插入Everett湿热的后穴中。无论看过多少次，青筋怒张的黑色阴茎被白嫩饱满的臀肉挤压，一点点被吞入身体的画面总让T'Challa异常性奋。

    “哦，豹神在上……Everett，你真紧……不管我怎么操开你，你的小嘴总会热情地吸住我不放。”彻底埋进爱人体内的T'Challa吸了一口气，享受着火热肠壁缠住阴茎的紧致。“……你真是贪婪，我的小猫咪。”

    Everett十指无助地扣住办公桌的桌面，沉浸于体内某个无法被挠到的痒处被刮擦的满足感。他本就带着鼻音的声音多了几分哭腔：“是的，是的！我要你……给我，求你了，T'Challa！”

    得到“命令”的黑豹开始强有力地挺腰抽插起来，每次都完美地让龟头擦过Everett的前列腺，推开肠道柔软的皱褶，粗大的肉刃彻底包裹于湿热的迎合中。

    “夹紧我。”T'Challa拍了一把探员圆润富有弹性的屁股，把他拉得更近了一些。两人的结合处悬空在桌边，因为肉体与肉体的亲密相贴，在撞击中发出黏湿水声。

    Everett哼了一声，挂在黑人宽肩的小腿往后勾了些。借助身高和力量的优势，T'Challa双手撑在年长男人的头侧，一边喘息着抽插，一边俯看着他，黑豹头盔唯一能够露出的双眼因为情欲越发深邃：“喜欢吗？被黑豹操到忘记自己叫什么。”

    确实已经不知身在何处，大脑被一波波快感烧到只剩蒸腾欲望的Everett伸出手抚摸着T'Challa的黑豹面罩，一路向下，从银色项链到展露线条的胸肌，感受着指下略微粗糙、透着滚烫体温的战衣质感……模仿黑豹形态的振金战衣让Everett的动物本能活跃起来，他觉得自己仿佛在和一头野兽在做爱，被疼爱，被占有。

    快感的积累让T'Challa暂时忘记了温柔，他粗暴地分别捏住小个子男人的手腕 ，扣在他头顶，把整个身体的重量都压在他身上。黑豹加快了节奏，他想要更多，更多的摩擦。

    贴在小腹上的阴茎被战衣凸出的纹路直接摩擦着，不一会，Everett仰起头尖叫着射了出来，精液溅满了两人的胸膛。高潮带来的肠道痉挛让T'Challa发出了低吼，更加狂热地掠夺着爱人的身体，他想要脱下面罩吻住身下已经软成棉花的Everett，但他更想就这么维持黑豹战衣形态满足他的幻想。

    突然，仿佛听到了什么一般，T'Challa抬头看向前方，发不出了不满地哼声。处在高潮冲击中的探员迷糊意识到自己似乎忘记锁门了，努力想要扭头看向门口，却被黑豹禁锢住下巴。明白恋人想要什么的Everett忘掉了小小插曲，他目不转睛地与T'Challa对视，呻吟地拱起腰收紧了身体。

    在爱人充斥着欲望与爱意的眼神中，T'Challa满足地在Everett的体内射了出来，他紧紧地捏住探员纤细的手腕，用力到肯定会留下青紫的淤伤，他不在乎，他知道Everett也不会在乎，这是属于两人彼此的痕迹。

    激烈的性爱之后，两人低喘着，T'Challa轻笑着撩开Everett彻底湿透了的发梢：“我想，这应该比什么最佳黄片精彩？”

    “是的。”Everett像只刚刚吃饱了猫咪般伸出舌头舔舔嘴唇。“现在，拿下面罩，让我吻你。”

    ……

    当晚瓦坎达国王和他的男朋友并没有出席史塔克工业举行的盛大晚宴，主办人有点失望，他正准备向T'Challa国王宣战呢：Tony Stark绝对要夺回PornHub最热搜索词！

 

 

**小小尾声：**

      Sarah探员发誓：她绝对不是故意窥探上司私生活的！

      是的，她是那千万everpanther粉丝中忠诚的一员，毕竟她可是亲眼看着两人从柏林冷冰冰的互相刺探，变成在瓦坎达外联中心热烈的偷情。但她绝对没有利用职务之便，把任何两人交往的隐秘信息外传，哪怕内容再刺激也不会！她顶多就是人数极少的核心粉丝群里激动地咆哮一下而已！

    Sarah知道T'Challa经常会来拜访工作中的Ross长官（走正门或者爬窗户），可他们从没有在工作场所有逾越界限的亲密动作。所以，当Ross吩咐Sarah记得在晚宴前一个小时提醒他时，刚刚升为个人助理的Sarah在轻轻敲门没有得到允许后，犹豫了一会，打开了没有上锁的办公室的门。

      就这样，Sarah看到了这辈子最为刺激热辣的画面：身着黑豹战衣的瓦坎达国王把Ross长官压在办公桌上。国王激烈地前后摆动臀部……两人正在忘我地做爱。

      Sarah第一次发现老板竟然会在冷静的指挥和圆滑的玩笑之外发出那样淫荡的呻吟。心脏差点要罢工的助理被T'Challa国王恶狠狠地瞪了一眼，很明显，陛下并不喜欢在做爱的被打搅。感觉自己像是被丛林中正在交配的黑豹威胁撕开喉咙的Sarah连忙捂嘴关上锁住了办公室的门。

    灌下了一整罐冰可乐的Sarah回到了座位上，激动地打开“瓦坎达王妃后援会”的讨论群，颤抖地输入最新的发现：T'Challa真的会穿着黑豹战衣和Everett做爱！

    ……

    她并不知道，不到30秒，这条信息就被群里的大嘴巴姬友激动地传遍了全网。

    好吧，everpanther大概又要上Twitter的热门趋势了。

【END】

 

以下几个注释，少儿不宜哈，都是gayporn术语。

【注释1】：BBC-big black cock，嗯，粗长黑……

【注释2】：twink，钙片常用词汇，指的是年轻可爱苗条，大概十多岁二十出头的嫩嫩美少年。如果放在国内来说，就是小鲜肉吧。

【注释3】：NTR就不用我说了吧？日文“寝取る”（Ne To Ru）的被动形“寝取られ”（Ne To Ra Re）的罗马拼音缩写，中译即“被他人强占配偶或对象”。呃，gangbang这个……群交或者轮暴的意思。


End file.
